Bittesweet
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Um amor que parecia ter morrido. Uma amor que pode causar a morte! Havia tempos que Draco não via Gina Weasley.O que causaria esse reencontro?Fic DG


_**Beleza Amarga**_

_(Ville)_

_I'm giving up the ghost of love_

_Eu estou desistindo do fantasma do amor_

_In the shadows cast on devotion_

_Nas sombras moldadas em devoção_

Chovia muito no centro de Londres. O vento fazia as janelas rangerem e se debaterem com extrema força. Não havia muitas pessoas nas ruas centrais, pois de alguma forma, elas tentavam escapar da pesada chuva.

Atrás de um vidro embaçado, encontrava-se um garoto extremamente perdido em pensamentos. Estava mais pálido do que de costume e seus olhos pareciam ainda mais frios e cinzentos. Apreciava a chuva como se fosse a última coisa que fosse presenciar em vida. O garoto estava sentado em uma fina poltrona com uma taça do melhor vinho em uma de suas mãos. Com a outra mão vazia, tentava desembaçar a janela em vão. Seus olhos semi cerrados pareciam buscar alguém na calada da noite. Olhava de um lado para o outro como se tivesse a esperança de reencontrar alguém. Sim..esperava muito encontrar um certo alguém.

Draco Malfoy, 21 anos, morava em um pequeno apartamento recomendado pela Ordem da Fênix. Apesar de morar completamente sozinho, sempre aparecia uma empregada para servi-lo da melhor forma possível. Com o passar dos anos, sua pessoa se sentia mais infeliz e insatisfeita. Passava horas e horas preso a uma visão que tinha certeza que nunca mais olharia ou presenciaria. Essa visão atormentava seus sonhos, seu corpo e seu cérebro. Era praticamente impossível se desfazer dessa tal visão.

Queria poder tocá-la, beijá-la, passar os últimos instantes de sua vida ao lado dela. Ao lado dela... Fazia anos que Draco não via mais a mulher de seus sonhos. Gina Weasley seguira seu caminho ignorando tudo que sentia por ele. Isso doeu. Doeu muito. Draco se sentia incapaz de se atrair por outras mulheres. Só queria ela, a garota de cabelos ruivos e sedosos em seus braços. Queria provar seus lábios pela última vez...fazia tempo que não lembrava o quão doce e quente eram eles.

Queria sentir o cheiro provocante de seu perfume. Perfume este que parecia estar preso em todas suas peças de roupas,pois era completamente impregnante. Draco não aceitava a idéia de não ter Gina em seus braços e não aceitava, também, a idéia de que outro homem poderia estar possuindo-a neste exato momento. Os momentos que passou ao lado dela foram poucos, mas foram suficientes para provar o amor que um tinha pelo outro. Amor que foi fraco demais em não ter resistido a todas as pressões. Amor forte o bastante para ainda existir cravado em seu peito.

O vinho contido na taça parecia intocável, pois os olhos cinzentos do garoto ainda se mantinham presos à janela. A chuva aumentava cada vez mais e o vento se tornava cada vez mais forte. Draco se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua poltrona balançando suavemente o conteúdo da taça. Dera um longo suspiro. Suspiro completamente desanimante. Seu cérebro parecia, agora, trabalhar a mil por hora. Onde estaria ela agora? Com quem estaria? Que obsessão era essa que ainda vivia dentro de si? Enfezado com tais perguntas que sempre atormentavam seus pensamentos, Draco se levantou da poltrona pousando a taça silenciosamente em cima da mesa. Estava inquieto. Queria sair. Queria ficar livre do que sentia. Mas como?Atormentado, seguiu calmamente em direção a estante que continha poucos livros muito bem a vasculhar os títulos, mas nenhum deles chamou sua atenção, exceto um...o menor de todos eles.

Tinha uma capa muito bem cuidada. Draco não deixou de se surpreender por tamanho cuidado que teve com aquele pequeno livro durante esses últimos anos. Na capa dele havia apenas duas iniciais: "GW", bordadas com a melhor e brilhante linha. O garoto alisou cuidadosamente a capa do livro extremamente pesaroso. Aquele livro foi à última lembrança que ele teve de sua amada. Um livro. Um livro que, para muita gente poderia ser uma coisa totalmente insignificante, mas para ele era a coisa mais preciosa que poderia ter nessa vida, depois do amor de Gina. Começou a folheá-lo sentindo seu sangue pulsar mais rápido, sentindo seu coração subir a sua garganta, sentindo sua saliva ficar mais seca. Um sentimento ruim começou a tomar conta do seu corpo: raiva. Muita raiva. Raiva por se sentir um perfeito tolo em amar alguém por tanto tempo. Um tolo por viver preso a um sentimento que, em sua cabeça, não existia mais. Um tolo por se alimentar e beber desse amor impossível. Sem medir culpa, jogou o pequeno livro, que acabou caindo aberto no chão diante de seus olhos. Seus olhos cinzentos tentavam ler as palavras que estavam diante de si, mas por efeito da raiva, não conseguia se compenetrar em nenhuma letra. Resolveu pegar o livro aberto do chão. Não demorou a reconhecer a fina caligrafia do pequeno livro: era de Gina. Draco pôde reconhecer, também, os versos contidos naquela folha. Gina havia recitado aquelas palavras uma vez a ele, palavras agora que ele apenas poderia ler a si mesmo imaginando sua amada recitá-los mais uma vez em seus braços.

_**Meu sentimento por ti**._

"_Seus olhos tendes o amargo frio do inverno_

_Seus lábios têm o gosto da mais madura fruta do verão_

_Seus cabelos são mais sedosos que as plantas que caem no outono_

_Suas mãos são mais macias do que a mais bela flor da primavera_

_Em meus sonhos sempre tive o prazer de te acalentar_

_Queria passar a vida inteira a te acariciar_

_Domar-te em meus braços e te cuidar_

_Sentir seus suspiros e sempre te amar_

_Que a dor não te aflijas mais, pois sempre estarei aqui_

_Que a solidão nunca te acanhe da vida_

_Que suas lágrimas nunca te escondam da realidade_

_Que seu sorriso ilumine cada pedacinho do meu ser para completar com o seu_

_Que a cada luz do Sol, seu amor venha me irradiar_

_Que a cada fino esplendor da Lua, você venha me ninar_

_Somos dois corpos que representam a liberdade_

_A liberdade de cuidar, apoiar e amar_

_Que os mais belos anjos iluminem seu caminho_

_Que em cada flor você recorde meu cheiro_

_Que a cada estrela você pronuncie meu nome_

_Que a cada dia meu amor nunca te abandone_

_Nunca digas que esqueceu seu grande amor_

_Não faças isso, pois será entregue a pura dor_

_Se acanhe em meus braços sem pudor_

_Para que juntos rumemos aos céus, silenciados por nosso calor._

_Que meu amor por ti seja eterno_

_Assim como o brilho das estrelas e assim como a música mais terna_

_Amarei-te por toda minha vida sem renegar_

_Amarei-te até que a última estrela do céu, deixe de brilhar."_

Draco podia sentir cada pedaço de si sair de seu corpo. Sentia um aperto profundo em seu peito, um buraco enorme se formando em seu coração. Seus olhos continuavam presos as linhas escritas por Gina, mas sua atenção logo foi exigida pelo tocar da campainha.

_(Lauri)_

_She is the one that I adore_

_Ela é aquela que eu adoro_

_Creed of my silent suffocation_

_Credo do meu silêncio sufocante_

Era o porteiro. Draco não conseguiu disfarçar nem um pouco sua insatisfação. Detestava o toque da campainha, ainda mais se fosse altas horas da noite.

-O que o sr. deseja? -perguntou Draco, tentando ser o mais educado que conseguia.

-Deixaram isso na portaria, para o sr..

Era um envelope muito bem cuidado. Draco hesitou por alguns instantes, pois fazia décadas que não recebia cartas principalmente de uma maneira tão "trouxa".

-Obrigado, sr.- agradeceu Draco com o envelope em mãos. Começou a examina-lo todinho e percebeu que não tinha remetente.- Sr...quem deixou o envelope?

-A pessoa não se identificou, co exigiu que eu entregasse essa carta hoje mesmo. E como eu..

-Tá! Entendi! -interrompeu-o Draco impaciente. - Pode ir! Tenha uma boa noite! - e fechou a porta.

Draco ficou parado se apoiando na porta ainda com os olhos presos no envelope. _"Quem estaria me mandando cartas a essa hora? Não poderia ser por coruja?"_ - perguntava-se Draco com os olhos semi cerrados. Querendo romper esse mistério logo de uma vez, abriu o envelope e se surpreendeu ao ver a letra do possível remetente.

"_Querido Draco,_

_Sei que permaneci muito ausente durante todos esses anos, mas você deve saber completamente os motivos desse meu comportamento._

_Quero muito falar com você. Hoje mesmo se possível. _

_Espero você no pub mais movimentado de Londres. Estarei vestida com uma comprida capa negra._

_Atenciosamente,_

_GW."_

Seus olhos liam e reliam o conteúdo do envelope. Estava desacreditado com a situação que acabara de se encontrar. Depois de tantos anos, depois de meses de desespero ela veio procurá-lo. Draco sentiu seu coração dar salto, coisa que não fazia a muito tempo. Devia mesmo procurá-la? Devia mesmo correr esse risco? Ele sabia muito bem que queria correr esse risco, pois sabia o quanto a amava e o quanto esperava por esse dia. Rumou o mais rápido que pôde e vestiu sua capa negra de viagem. Estava ansioso,pois não via a hora de encarar aqueles belos olhos castanhos esverdeados. Todo o sufoco, todo o aperto e toda raiva que sentia, foram substituídos por uma forte e conspiradora esperança. Não queria sentir esperança. Sempre que sentia isso, sofria uma forte e fria decepção, mas nada importava desde que voltasse a ver Gina novamente.

A chuva continuava a cair fortemente, mas Draco não se importava. Seu único problema agora era encontrar o pub mais lotado de Londres. O garoto chegou a acreditar que era mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto, já que não havia muitas pessoas na rua. Caminhava rapidamente, sentindo o ar frio entrar pelas suas narinas e sair quente pelos seus lábios. A cada instante desejava ainda mais ver a garota e isso começava a deixá-lo desnorteado. Virando a esquina, pôde ver um barzinho repleto de gente que parecia não se importar com o tempo ruim que estava fazendo. Draco sentiu seu coração parar na boca. Começou a caminhar vagarosamente em volta do pub, atraindo o olhar de alguns curiosos, mas nada que abalasse sua busca por Gina. Em uma mesa muito afastada do barulho, ele pôde ver...pôde ver o que tanto esperou durante todos esses anos.

Gina Weasley se encontrava sentada na mesa mais distante da baderna. A garota estava coberta com a capa, o que impedia a completa visão de seu rosto. Parecia um pouco ansiosa e isso fez Draco ficar ainda mais perdido. O garoto a admirava a distância, tentando tomar coragem de se juntar a ela. O tempo ia passando e ele continuava a apreciá-la. Como se uma força misteriosa tomasse conta de seus passos, involuntariamente Draco se aproximou da garota. Estava diante daquela que o fez sofrer por longos dias, horas e minutos. Queria odiá-la, mas o amor que sentia por ela parecia possuir cada parte de seu corpo. Queria sufoca-lo e entender as razoes de tudo aquilo, mas preferia sufoca-la com seus ternos e fortes beijos.

Gina observou o garoto por alguns instantes. Sentiu o que também não sentia a anos: o amor atormentar seu inquieto coração. Antes que Draco pudesse falar alguma coisa, Gina assentiu para que ele se sentasse.

_**Chorus:**_

_(Ville e Lauri)_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me_

_Quebre este feitiço amargamente belo em mim_

_Lost in the arms of destiny_

_Perdido nos braços do destino_

_(Ville)_

_Bittersweet_

_Beleza Amarga_

-Porque me fez vir até aqui? -perguntou Draco, tentando ser o mais frio possível. Isso acanhou um pouco Gina.

-Eu..bom..queria conversar com você! - disse Gina com um pouco de receio.

-Sobre?- perguntou Draco secamente.

Gina ficou muda. A indiferença do garoto começou a incomodá-la profundamente.

-Por que me trata assim? -perguntou ela.

-E de que forma você queria que eu a tratasse? -retrucou Draco.

Gina ficou muda mais uma vez. A situação estava começando a ficar complicada.

-Draco eu..

-Você me fez esperar anos por você. Você me fez ter esperança. Você fez de tudo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu cumprir é me deixar pra trás e me enganar.

-Eu não te deixei pra trás e muito menos te enganei. - discordou Gina.

-Então onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Por que não me deu um sinal de vida?- perguntou Draco. Sentiu a raiva tomar novamente conta do seu corpo.

-Eu não podia. Simplesmente não podia.- disse Gina sentindo um imenso aperto no peito.

-Garanto que curtir com o Potter deve ter sido muito prazeroso. - insinuou Draco com despeito.

-Eu nunca tive nada com o Harry. Pra sua informação, ele está muito bem casado.

-Com a Granger?- perguntou Draco com uma vez zombeteira.

-Sim, com a Hermione! - afirmou Gina sem pestanejar.

-Até parece que o Potter vai agüentar aquela baranga, sendo que tem carne nova no pedaço.- Draco sinalizou pedindo a presença do garçom.

-Não fale assim dela! Ela está feliz..muito feliz. - disse Gina com uma voz abafada.

-Diferente de nós dois! - disse Draco com a voz arrastada.

-Draco, eu te chamei aqui para deixarmos tudo muito bem entendido.- Gina estava impaciente,

-Isso significa que vocÊ vai ficar comigo?- perguntou Draco fixando seus olhos nos dela.

Gina engoliu seco. Não sabia que resposta dar.

-Sabe, acho que foi uma burrice ter vindo aqui atrás de você. Tive esperança em voltar aos velhos tempos, mas pelo que percebo, você veio finalizar o que mal começou entre nós dois. Sinta-se feliz, **Weasley ** você conseguiu me fazer de bobo.

-Eu nunca quis te fazer de bobo e..

-Então por que fez? - perguntou Draco tirando o capuz. Estava completamente molhado por causa da chuva.

-Eu não fiz! - afirmou Gina.- Você sabia melhor que ninguém que não poderíamos ficar juntos.

-Você nem tentou! Nem se arriscou! Eu poderia ter feito tudo por você sabia? - Draco agora a olhava com imenso desprezo.- Poderia matar quem te ferisse, mas você preferiu fugir como uma perfeita covarde. Eu abomino isso em você.

Gina emudeceu mais uma vez. Sabia que Draco tinha motivos de sobra para se aborrecer com ela. Resolveu não falar nada até que ele bebericasse um pouco do vinho que havia acabado de ser servido.

-Anda bebendo muito? -perguntou Gina cautelosa.

-O suficiente ara esquecer de você! -respondeu Draco com classe.

-Não quero que você se esqueça de mim! -disse Gina calmamente.

-Gosta de ver o sofrimento alheio não é?-perguntou Draco friamente.

-Não! - Gina havia tirado o capuz que revestia sua cabeça. Draco ficou surpreso ao ver o rosto pálido da garota.

-Passou fome, foi? -perguntou Draco dando um riso abafado.

-Você não mudou nada! -disse Gina desaprovando juntamente com a cabeça.- Draco..eu não queria te fazer sofrer. A coisa que eu mais queria era ter você ao meu lado.

-Queria? -perguntou Draco com a testa enrugada.

-Quero! Quero muito! Mas você sabe que nosso relacionamento nunca seria aprovado.

-Nosso relacionamento seria aprovado sim, a 7 palmos abaixo da terra.- disse Draco bebendo um pouco mais de vinho.

-Não entendi? -perguntou Gina desentendida.

-Mortos! - Draco a olhava firmemente. Sentiu a garota tremer de pavor.- Tenha calma, não estou propondo suicídio.

Gina respirou aliviada, ainda não havia se acostumado com o humor negro do amado.

-Você sabe que me assusta quando diz essas coisas! -disse Gina olhando-o.

-Hum..entendo...- disse Draco dando pouca importância.- Gina, você tem 20 anos na suas costas. Acha mesmo que seus pais interfeririam tanto no nosso relacionamento?

-Sim! Seu pai infernizou a vida da nossa família. Minha mãe não ficaria nem um pouco feliz em ter você como genro.- respondeu Gina.

-Ela precisaria saber? -perguntou Draco.

-Claro! Ela é minha mãe! -afirmou Gina.

-Ela soube do nosso relacionamento em Hogwarts?

-Não!

-Então porque ela deveria saber do nosso relacionamento atualmente?

-Já lhe disse..

-Pensei que, o que você sentia por mim, era mais forte que a intromissão alheia.- Draco sentiu uma angustia tremenda ao olhar pra ela.

-Draco..eu amo você..- disse Gina pegando a mão do garoto que estava sobre a mesa.- Não quero te perder de novo. Voltei pra ficar com você sim. Voltei pra achar soluções para nosso relacionamento.

-Dizer é uma coisa, fazer é outra. -disse Draco puxando a mão.- Se você estivesse mesmo interessada no nosso relacionamento, já teríamos colocado um basta nessa oposição faz muito tempo. Mas você preferiu dar um tempo, curtir o mundo...enquanto eu...fiquei preso em um apartamento imaginando a hora que você iria voltar, a hora que eu iria receber uma carta sua. Passei momentos pensando que você estava morta até.

-Eu não queria te magoar. Não queria fazer você se sentir mal...- disse Gina com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Mas magoou. Magoou muito. Eu não tolero mágoas, principalmente se elas vem da pessoa que mais amo nessa vida. -disse Draco com o tom de voz abafado.- Que eu te amo, não tenha duvidas, mas estou prestes a enterrar o que sinto por você. Não agüento mais ser seu fantoche.

-Você me perdoaria? -perguntou Gina deixando uma lágrima escapar.

-Você está pedindo perdão a pessoa errada. -disse Draco enfezado e bebendo o resto do vinho em um gole só.- Estou farto! Farto de tudo isso! Você está expressando sua dor por sua face pálida, mas isso não vai me comover. Você destruiu o que estava guardado pra você a anos...

-E o que era? -perguntou Gina de cabeça baixa.

-Meu coração. Ele está despedaçado e não agüenta mais esse feitiço.- respondeu Draco olhando para a taça vazia.

Gina deu um longo suspiro. Não sabia mais como consertar aquela situação desagradável.

-Eu desejei muito te ver e estou muito feliz com isso. Queria saber se você estava bem...meu coração ficou feliz em te ver. - disse Draco pegando em sua mão.- Mas não quero sofrer mais. Você sabe que o que mais quero é ficar com você. Não seja tão relutante. Eu não vou te fazer sofrer.

Gina se debulhou em lágrimas. De algum modo, Draco percebeu que a garota não se sentia tão bem. Sentou-se ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

-Me perdoa? Por tudo? - perguntou Gina alisando o peito do garoto.

-Está perdoada! - disse Draco em seu ouvido.

-Não queria ver você sofrer..não queria...

-Você não viu! Apenas me ouviu dizer. Não se sinta tão culpada. -disse Draco alisando seus cabelos que continuavam tão sedosos quanto antigamente.

-Mas mesmo assim..eu causei sua dor..você foi minha dor também..não quero mais viver assim..- Gina levantou o rosto ficando na altura do garoto.- Não ficar sem você!

-Eu também não quero, mas não temos saída. -disse Draco alisando seu rosto. - Seria até melhor se não nos víssemos mais.

-Isso é loucura! - retrucou Gina.

-Loucura que pode nos trazer de volta a sanidade. -disse Draco calmamente.-Agora, o que mais quero, é que você vá para sua casa e descanse. Você não precisa de mim.

-Preciso sim! Não me deixa, por favor...por favor...- disse Gina abraçando-o desesperadamente.

-Acho que é sua vez de ficar um tempo sem mim..- disse Draco se afastando dela.

-Por que está sendo tão frio? -perguntou Gina decepcionada.

-Porque não a nada a favor de nós dois. Pra sofrer por algo que nunca dará certo?

-Podemos tentar!- sugeriu Gina.

-É tarde demais para tentar! Você tem sua vida e eu tenho a minha. Se passamos 4 anos sem nos ver, podemos ficar o resto da vida da mesma forma. - disse Draco levantando.

-Eu preciso de você..- disse Gina olhando-o com imensa tristeza.

-Eu também preciso..preciso muito..- disse Draco lhe dando um beijo na testa.- Amo-te como jamais amei ninguém.- deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa, deu as costas a ela e saiu andando.

_(Lauri)_

_I won't give up_

_Beleza Amarga_

_I'm possessed by her_

_Estou possuído por ela_

_(Ville)_

_I'm bearing her cross_

_Estou usando a cruz dela_

_She's turned into my curse_

_Ela está se tornando meu bem_

_Repeat Chorus_

Gina não pensou duas vezes em ir atrás do garoto. Largou o dinheiro de qualquer forma na mesa e colocou-se a correr atrás de Draco. Não estava aceitando a idéia de perde-lo tão facilmente. Não queria perder para a eternidade.

-Draco..espera..- chamou Gina ofegante. O garoto parou no mesmo instante de andar. - Não me deixa sozinha..eu preciso de você...

-Suas palavras não são suficientes.- disse Draco ainda de costas.

-O que você quer que eu faça então? -disse Gina aproximando-se dele.- Corte meus pulsos? Me envenene? Me jogue na linha do trem?

-Não quero que você faça nada disso! -disse Draco virando-se pra ela.

-Então o que você quer que eu faça? -perguntou Gina quase desistindo.

-Pare de apenas dizer e faça! -disse Draco olhando-a atentamente e segurando-a pelos braços. - Você sabe que sou possuído por você, que respiro você..mas você não colabora. Você pega pesado. Parece querer se vingar de algo que te fiz.

-Eu não tenho razões para me vingar de você! -disse Gina encarando-o.

-Então por que faz isso? Por diversão? - Draco soltou a garota frustrado.

-Eu queria te esquecer só isso..queria apagar você da minha vida e queria que você fizesse o mesmo. Nosso amor não tem futuro..não tem..- disse Gina segurando o rosto de Draco com cada uma de suas mãos.- Não quero mais chorar por você. Não quero mais passar as noites em claro, mas também não quero renegar o que sinto por você.

-Entendo! -disse Draco olhando-a calorosamente.

-Eu te amo...é só isso que você precisa saber. É a única coisa que eu quero que você saiba antes de eu ir embora.

-Vai querer colocar um ponto final? -perguntou Draco alisando seus cabelos.

-Não temos história para colocar um ponto final..- disse Gina largando seu rosto com imensa tristeza.- Antes mesmo que você volte pra sua casa, posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Peça! -disse Draco dando de ombros.

-Me beija...como se fosse o último beijo de sua vida. -pediu Gina calorosamente.

Draco encaixou seu corpo perfeitamente no dela. A chuva ainda caia, porem um pouco mais fraca. O garoto roçou seus lábios delicadamente nos lábios frios de Gina, tentando possuir o mel oculto que eles possuíam. Gina perdia suas mãos na nuca do garoto esperando ansiosamente o beijo que poderia mudar todo o curso de sua vida. Calmamente, Draco começou a envolver Gina em um terno, caloroso e apaixonado beijo. Um beijo que talvez ficaria marcado na vida e no coração de ambos.

-Te amo!-sussurrou Draco sem desprender os lábios dos dela.

-Também te amo! - sussurrou Gina em resposta.

_(Ville)_

_I'm only wanting you_

_Eu só quero você_

_(Lauri)_

_And I need you_

_E eu preciso de você_

_(Ville)_

_I'm only needing you_

_Eu só preciso de você_

Os raios de Sol começaram a tomar conta do aposento. Nem parecia que, na noite anterior, uma tremenda chuva tomou conta do centro de Londres. Draco se encontrava jogado de qualquer maneira no sofá da sala e parecia não estar nem um pouco disposto a levantar. Estava completamente desajeitado e possivelmente com uma baita ressaca. Os raios de Sol começaram a iluminar seu rosto pálido, que se mantinha sem emoção mesmo após de rever Gina. Ambos não ficaram muito tempo juntos. Cada um não demorou a se despedir e seguir cada um para seus destinos. Colocaram um fim no relacionamento e isso chegou a doer muito mais que uma facada no peito. Draco desejou a própria morte, mas preferiu se afogar em uma garrafa inteira de vinho.

Draco continuava em um sono pesado e profundo. Sonhava com ele e Gina em um paraíso onde nada e nem ninguém pudesse impedi-los de viver como eles queriam. Um barulho de algo batendo na janela chamou o garoto para a realidade. Abriu cada olho vagarosamente, como se não soubesse onde estava.Levantou-se vagarosamente e foi verificar o que estava errado. Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma pequena coruja postada no parapeito da janela. Sem pestanejar, abriu a janela e pegou a coruja cautelosamente. Havia um pequeno pergaminho enrolado na perna da coruja com algumas manchas vermelhas que chegaram a aterrorizar Draco. Assim que despachou a coruja, afundou-se em sua habitual poltrona examinando o pergaminho. O papel exalava algum cheiro, um cheiro que ele não conseguia distinguir. Observando as manchas vermelhas do pergaminho, percebeu que estavam secas. Alisou cautelosamente cada centímetro da correspondência. Demorou a ter coragem em abri-la. Ainda relutante, desenrolou cuidadosamente o pergaminho e levou mais um decorrente susto ao ver quem era o remetente.

"_Querido Draco,_

_Não sei nem ao menos como começar essa carta. Sei que não queria que eu acabasse fazendo isso, mas não poderia suportar o resto da minha vida sem ter você ao meu lado. Não iria suportar ter você somente guardado em meu coração. Você é tudo de mais maravilhoso em minha vida._

_Sei que minhas lágrimas não foram de nada pra você, mas foram elas minhas melhores companheiras para aliviar minhas dores quando simplesmente pensava em você._

_Passei esses últimos anos de minha vida pesando na melhor forma de ficarmos juntos, mas fui fraca. Fui derrubada pelo medo da não aceitação. Por que poderia me preocupar com isso sabendo que você me aceita do jeito que sou? Fui tola..simplesmente tola..._

_Amar você não foi pecado algum...viver por você não foi sacrilégio._

_Foi imaginando seu sorriso que consegui caminhar..foi imaginando seus beijos que consegui me manter consciente de meus atos..._

_Não queria que isso fosse uma carta de despedida...queria que fosse uma carta de coisas definitivas em nossas vidas. Como me sinto culpada por isso...mas não suportaria ver você nos braços de outra pessoa...isso me doeria mortalmente..._

_Como você mesmo disse, nosso amor seria duradouro e sem oposições se estivermos a 7 palmos da terra. Cá estou eu, me desfazendo do que sinto por você por não suportar mais sofrimento. Por não suportar ficar mais longe de você._

_Obrigada pelo amor...pela esperança...e pelo último beijo que você me deu quando ainda estava em vida. O brilho dos seus olhos adormecem juntamente com minha lembrança_

_Agora você pode dizer tranqüilamente que esse feitiço acabou. A mágica acabou. Agora você está sem mim, enquanto estou em algum outro lugar começando a tomar conta dos seus passos.._

_Minha beleza amarga...como te amei...mas a vida nunca entenderia nosso amor não é mesmo? _

_Amo-te mais que tudo..nunca se esqueça disso...e estarei aqui..esperando para te encontrar na eternidade..._

_Com amor,_

_GW."_

Draco amassou o pergaminho com o rosto molhado por finas lágrimas. Não conseguia crer..não estava conseguindo digerir aquilo. Como seria sua vida agora? Um súbito desespero começou a tomar conta de seu peito. Sentia-se mais vazio que antes e a ponto de fazer uma loucura. Gina morta? Era uma coisa completamente inaceitável.

Dirigiu-se então a cozinha e abriu mais um fino vinho que ainda possuía. Estava fora de si. As lágrimas agora percorriam sem controle por todo o rosto pálido de Draco. O garoto alisava a testa nervosamente sem saber ao certo que faria dali por diante. Abriu o vinho e encheu a taça todinha. Rumou novamente para a sala e se afundou na poltrona. Ficou quieto, ouvindo apenas as batidas do seu coração desolado até que teve uma idéia. O que restava dele a partir de agora sem ter Gina como sua esperança? Saiu desesperado rumo ao quarto e começou a vasculhar suas coisas sem medir um esforço sequer. Estava à procura de algo. Estava a procura de algo que amenizasse sua dor. Enfim, encontrou um frasquinho que continha um pó branco. Lembrou-se dele, pois foi a última aquisição retirada da Travessa do Tranco. Voltou a sala desconsolado e virou o pó branco inteiro dentro da taça de vinho. Esperou as duas substancias se misturarem. Passados alguns minutos, Draco pegou a taça completamente trêmulo e tomou tudo rapidamente. Sem demora, seu corpo começou a se contorcer de dor. Acabara envenenando a si mesmo...queria que aquela dor acabasse logo..queria se encontrar com Gina onde quer que ela estivesse. Seu corpo tremia ainda mais e os olhos de Draco pareciam estar completamente fora de foco. Suava frio. Rolava pelo chão rezando pra que tudo isso acabasse logo.

De repente, o corpo de Draco parou completamente de tremer. Uma última lágrima quente percorreu seu rosto. O garoto não respirava como antes. O garoto não olhava para as coisas como antes. Sentia sua alma sendo levada para algum lugar longe dali. Antes mesmo que pudesse cerrar seus olhos para a eternidade, virou-se em direção a foto dele e de Gina na mesinha. Com o último suspiro que ainda havia em seus pulmões, Draco pôde sussurrar "Eu te amo, Gina", perdendo instantes depois seus sentidos.

_(Ville e Lauri)_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me_

_Quebre este feitiço amargamente belo em mim_

_Lost in the arms of destiny_

_Perdido nos braços do destino_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me_

_Quebre este feitiço amargamente belo em mim_

_Lost in the arms of destiny_

_Perdido nos braços do destino_

_Bittersweet_

_Beleza Amarga_

Agora nada mais poderia atrapalhar o amor dos dois. Eles estavam juntos em mundo só deles, onde apenas o amor dos dois reinaria, os completaria e os renovaria. O amor deles seria abençoado ou amaldiçoado, mas nada disso importaria a eles. Seus corpos estavam a 7 palmas da terra, mas o amor entre eles, estava tomando todo o espaço da eternidade.


End file.
